


a collection of oneshots

by hopemaeda



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: ? I guess idk??, Arson, Arsonist komaeda, Breakups, Fluff, Future Foundation, Guilt, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Modern AU, Nightmares, mental trauma, pre sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopemaeda/pseuds/hopemaeda
Summary: a collection of oneshots; either prompts received on tumblr that aren't long enough to be considered substantial or just ones I'm not as proud of.





	1. Experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his fault, isn't it? How they ended up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is a complete disaster  
> It switches from past to current tense at some point ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyway enjoy me, projecting myself onto hinata   
> this is just,,,a mess  
> I didn't proofread it either

      It surprises even him, but, in the moment, it was liberating.

     There is a sense of...freedom. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. _There's no need to try anymore._ He didn't need to even  _worry_ about trying anymore.

     However, that was only temporary.

 

\-----

 

     Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn't at least partly fault.  He knew he was.  He didn't show enough interest, that was his problem; he acted as though he deserved it and therefore didn't need to appreciate it.  It's just that he was so...exhausted all of the time.  Bored, even.  Why even bother with a relationship?  What's it there for?  After all, he was only 17. 

     Maybe they both got bored.

     Souda was excited in the beggining -- enthusiastic, even.  Hinata regretted not appreciating it as much as he should've at the time.  The mechanic spoke to him  _every_ day,  _every_ night, whether it be physical or through a text.  Hinata got used to it; expected it, even.  Was he really that self-centered? When it started to die down, he was confused.  Maybe it just became his normal.  Maybe he wasn't really selfish; maybe he just got tired of responding every time.

     He was surprised Souda even took interest in him to begin with -- beyond their "soul-friends" thing, that is, considering his infatuation with Sonia.  The pink-haired was more than willing to go out with him when Hinata asked, though.

     It wasn't anything too serious, he'll admit -- mainly hand-holding and cuddling.  Maybe they were both just touch-starved.

     In the end, though, Hinata regretted it all, no matter how small it was.  He'd ruined everything the moment he asked Souda out.

     As Hinata said: in the moment, he felt relieved.  In the weeks leading up to their parting, they barely even spoke.  There was just this...awkward tension, and Hinata didn't know where they stood.  So, when it happened, he was totally okay with it.

     Days -- weeks, even -- later, however, is when that changed.

     It started when Komaeda came over one day to visit him at his cottage; when asked about the now-obvious breakup (Souda had been making sure to keep his distance at this point), Hinata felt anger bubble up in his chest.

     "I don't care," he'd said.  "It doesn't bother me!  I'm kinda glad we're not together anymore, in fact."  He was horrid at lying, even to himself.  

     Komaeda had laughed at him.

 

\-----

 

When he'd finally come to terms with the fact that he did truly care, he still made excuses.  

     Gundam came to talk to him.  It took a moment to decode from his odd speech pattern but Hinata got that the breeder was asking how he was after the whole...ordeal.  By now, it had probably been a couple weeks.  Hinata instantly felt annoyed that he had to talk about it again.

     "I mean, I miss the friendship,"  he told him.  It was true, he did; they had been friends for, probably, 3 or more years before all of that relationship stuff.  "But other than that, I'm fine."

     Gundam had shaken his head at him.

 

\-----

 

     Souda moved on very quickly. In fact, it was like he didn't care at all after they separated.  Hinata quickly came to notice that that was because he had people to fall back on -- like a backup set of friends that he was waiting to use for a time like this. 

     The mechanic spent all of his time with Sonia again, like the old days.  Sonia and Gundam and Chiaki and, truthfully, Hinata felt sort of betrayed by Chiaki but he didn't say anything about it.  This went on for awhile and, considering Hinata had no way of really avoiding them, he became bitter about the friendships Souda had.  Bitter about the relationships.  He seemed to happy all the time -- like Hinata didn't matter and therefore didn't matter to begin with.  Suddenly, the mechanic's attentions on Sonia bothered Hinata more than they ever had before. 

     Mahiru was the next to come and talk to him.

     "You seem really off lately," she said, and pointed an accusing finger towards him.  "Like you're just gonna burst out crying at any moment."  Hinata half expected her to add "Man up" after that sentence.  She didn't, oddly enough.  "What's up?"  She said instead.

     "Nothing," Hinata replied as smoothly as he could manage.  "'Just tired lately."

     "You're not tired."  Mahiru scoffed.  "This is about Souda and his new posse, isn't it?"  

     Hinata felt a lump form in his throat.  He opened his mouth to protest but Mahiru cut him off.

     "I know it is, don't deny it.  You're jealous."

     "You don't have to make me feel worse about it."

     "I'm not trying to, but you seriously have to stop moping around and not talking about anything because it's, like, seriously annoying."

     "Sorry for annoying you," Hinata grumbled.

     Mahiru sighed heavily.  "Look," she said.  "I get you're upset about this breakup and everything, but he should be dead to you now.  If he's not talking to you, move on.  He's an ass.  Make new friends; you've got the rest of us here, too, y'know!"

 

\-----

 

     What people did not seem to understand here was that, while Hinata loved them all dearly, a close, 3-year friends-to-"lovers" relationship cannot just be erased in a few weeks.  At least, not for Hinata.

     He did start talking more to his other friends.  Komaeda always seems happy to have his company; Kuzuryuu, too.  He hangs out with them a lot.  When he's with them, the sadness goes away for awhile.  Whenever they leave, however, it comes right back.  It's like he's a ball of constant self loathing.

      He tries to blame Souda, but he can't.  He tries to blame himself, but he can't -- not entirely.  It's like he doesn't have the energy for any of it.  All he is is  _sad_ ; he can barely even be angry anymore.  He just wants to know the whys.

     The brunette deeply wonders how people can move on so fast without a care for what they leave behind.  He wants to know why people do that -- why Souda did it.  He guesses it really was his fault, for being so disinterested, but that doesn't make sense as to why he just  _stopped talking to him completely_.  Maybe that's just how breakups are -- you act like you never knew the person, like you never had anything.  Or maybe he was just Souda's experiment.  He is a man, after all, while Sonia is a woman; maybe he was just confirming his sexuality.  Hinata wanted to throw up.

     He doesn't want to come between a friendship like that ever again.  A relationship like what he and Souda had was a gamble, and Hinata lost the bet.


	2. "That Smirk is Annoyingly Hard to Ignore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt #1

"That smirk is annoyingly hard to ignore."

Though he said it, Hinata didn't look up at Komaeda. He could just...feel it, the way he was smiling. He was trying to study, but Komaeda just didn't seem to get that, what with how he was looking at him.

"But Hinata-kun," Komaeda hummed. "You've been studying for so long already. Don't you want to do something else?" He tried to look at him again, but Hinata moved his gaze farther away.

"No, I'm content studying," he said.

"Nanami-san and Souda said they wanted to do something, though," the white-haired boy went on. "They don't want to go with trash like me, they want you to come."

"What does that have to do with you smirking at me?" Hinata did finally look at him, though.

"Nothing. I just like watching you, if that's what you're worried about. You always look so concentrated on what you're doing. It's a little inspiring."

Hinata was shocked he chose not to say something about him looking hopeful. "Ok," he mumbled. "So where are Chiaki and Souda?"

"Outside," Komaeda replied. "Waiting."

"They sent you?" Hinata looked him up and down. "Why didn't one of them come in? If you just want to spend time with me, you can say it, Komaeda."

"Would I lie to you, Hinata-kun?"

"Possibly."

Komaeda laughed. "If you think I'm just trying to rope you into hanging out with me, that's not true. I don't expect someone like you to spend time with trash like me, don't--"

"Would you stop?" Hinata's eyebrows knotted together, agitated. "I hate it when you talk like that, like, more than a lot of things. And for the last time, hanging out with you does not bother me. I'm just trying to study, and you're distracting me."

Komaeda laughed again. "Sure, Hinata-kun. "Sorry. But this was Nanami-san and Souda's idea.

Hinata shut the book he was reading and pushed his chair back, standing. Komaeda followed suit, albeit slower.

"Ok, lets go, then," Hinata huffed.

"Terrific!" Komaeda said, as they headed for the library entrance. "They'll be thrilled."

Chiaki and Souda were, in fact, waiting for them outside, and Hinata instantly felt bad for thinking Komaeda was lying to him.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" Souda said, arms crossed. "I expected that to take, like, two minutes, that's why we sent you."

"My apologies, Souda," Komaeda laughed again. "Hinata-kun was rather set on studying."

"Ya weren't doin' anything else?" Souda waggled his eyebrows at Hinata. Hinata flushed and elbowed him. Souda snickered.

"We were thinking of just going and getting something to eat together," Chiaki said, in that slow way of hers. "Does that sound ok, Hajime?"

"Of course," Hinata replied instantly, and Chiaki nodded slowly.

"Ok. She glanced at Souda, fiddling with the straps of her backpack. "Going to the cafe on campus sounds like the best option...probably."

"Yeah, sounds good." Souda clicked his tongue. "We'll meet ya there then," he said, locking arms with Chiaki and hurrying off before Hinata could respond.

"Oh. Guess we're stuck walking together, Hinata-kun."

"I'm less worried about that and more about why they don't want to walk with us."

Komaeda shrugged. "I don't know," he simply said.

Hinata huffed out a sigh. "I'll ask Chiaki later, I guess. I mean, they didn't seem mad..."

They walked at a leisurely pace. Granted, it was a little awkward, just walking with Komaeda in mostly-silence, but at the same time it was kind of relaxing. It seemed like Komaeda was always smiling, and Hinata wondered if his face ever hurt from it. He also wondered if he'd ever actually seen the boy frown. He honestly couldn't answer the question.   
He wasn't really complaining about it, though, because Komaeda had a very serene, charming smile, it was just--

"Are you listening, Hinata-kun?"

"Hm?" Had he spaced out? Huh. Seems like he was thinking about it too hard.

"I said it's nice to be walking alongside you like this."

"Oh. Yeah, it's nice. Nicer than you smiling at me in the library, that's for sure."

Komaeda chuckled. "I said I was sorry."

Hinata waved a hand. "I'm just joking with you."

It seemed like they arrived at the cafe quickly, though Hinata knew they'd walked awhile. It just felt like it was over too soon.  
Hinata didn't realize he'd enjoy simply walking as much as he just did.

"We should walk together more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly ship souda and chiaki cause they're together in my tomolife sorry  
> but the part where Souda locked arms w her was 100% platonic I promise I just see Souda as a touchy kinda guy   
> In a platonic way ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ** comments are greatly appreciated!! **


	3. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was...pleasant to watch, Kamukura decided. He solved that mystery: why Komaeda enjoyed burning things. He supposed that every time the man burned something he felt that same spark of pleasure. Maybe something greater.
> 
> \---
> 
> I wrote this at like 12 a.m last night and don't remember much about it. I do suggest listening to Wildfire (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cRgPj35FZS4) while reading, though, bc I based this off of what I imagine while listening to the song, I believe and I got the push to do it from reading a fic about arsonist komaeda and firefighter hinata from like 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow the times on this to see when I was writing. Also why is it that every time I write kamukoma komaeda ends up breaking down in kamukuras arms and they always end up in some sort of motel

     When he first met Komaeda, it was in the midst of a fire.  
He remembers the look of pure joy on the man's face; the look of pure despair in the aftermath. He remembers him breaking down in the ash and Kamukura sat beside him in that moment, trying to understand why.  
And Kamukura stayed with him after that; to figure out the why, he told himself.

      It happened time and time again after that. He met the other Remnants of Despair along the way in bursts (usually in groups of 2); noticed how they each had one and only one special "ability" (dare he call it that) they used to wreak havoc on everything around them. He quickly realized arson was Komaeda's...speciality.  
And in the moment, each time Komaeda did it, he laughed and smiled; and each time it ended, he broke down. It became like a routine.  
     One night, Kamukura pulled him away from a soon-to-be-charred building. 'Wouldn't let him burn it. He was too...tired for that.  
     So there they were, that night, in an abandoned, beaten down motel, laying on the bed, Komaeda clinging to him as though his life depended on it. Kamukura faced the door, eyes boring holes into it as though someone would break in at any given moment.  
     "Kamukura-kun," he hears, but doesn't respond. 'Doesn't need to. "I'll do it again, you know? No matter what." He feels the white-haired tremble with laughter against him. "I'm sorry." He's not sorry.

  
     Kamukura followed him out of the motel that same night.  
     He left at 12:25 sharp; got out of the bed while Kamukura had his back to him. It was so typical that he didn't even check if the other was still awake or not. Perhaps he wanted to be followed. Kamukura could admit that he hadn't fully figured out Komaeda and his behavior yet. Maybe that's why he stuck around someone so insufferable.  
     He followed Komaeda for 3 miles. He already knew where they were going when they hit the 1 1/2 mile mark. When they arrived in front of the building that was begrudgingly known as Hope's Peak Academy, Kamukura was nothing short of disappointed with the predictable outcome.  
     When Komaeda pried the already destroyed front doors open, he stood a safe distance behind until the other went inside, then walked in to stand in the doorway.  
     Her body was not preserved, of course. No, it was taken out by her followers maybe a week before to be...experimented on, so to speak. Messed with, rather.  It was nearly inrecognizable.  While boring to Kamukura, it was a pretty disgusting sight. It was missing limbs, bruised and battered, paler than a ghost. Eyes wide open. There were holes in it, punctures, lacerations.  You name it.  
     Komaeda stared down at the corpse, while Kamukura watched. At some point, the white-haired sat down and put his head in his hands, then erupted with laughter. Predictable. Kamukura was getting bored with the slow-paced scene unfolding before him. Hurry up, already. The thought of watching Hope's Peak Academy burn didn't exactly bother Kamukura.  
     So, that's what Komaeda did. Lit it on fire. Well, she went first -- then the building.  What else would he have done?  Granted, it took awhile to successfully light a building so large on fire, but...the result was worth watching such a drawn out display.  
     It was...pleasant to watch, Kamukura decided. He solved that mystery: why Komaeda enjoyed burning things. He supposed that every time the man burned something he felt that same spark of pleasure.  Maybe something greater.  
     Kamukura didn't care about Enoshima's body; that didn't matter to him. However, seeing the building burning with such intensity; all of that filth soon to be engulfed and then charred beyond recognition...there was something about it.  
     Komaeda noticed he was there only once the building started effectively burning.  
     "Ah, Kamukura-kun!" He sounded delighted. "You're here! I'm so glad~ Isn't it beautiful? You love it, don't you? It's satisfying to watch it all burn, right? And, oh, it's so much more pleasant to look at than that terrible old building..."

     Future Foundation found them that night. Kamukura heard them before he saw them, of course; he didn't know how they planned to catch the rest of the Remnants of Despair when they were flying around in helicopters and making a scene everywhere they went.  
Kamukura and Komaeda sat in the parking lot, as safe a distance they could be away from what used to be Hope's Peak Academy. Komaeda was limp in Kamukura's arms, though his grip on him was fierce. He didn't seem to care about being found. It didn't shock Kamukura that they were found so quickly, but he briefly wondered what brought them to the location they were in to begin with. Perhaps they were always stationed by the school building.

     All of them bared weapons. Every one of them was pointed at the two. Kamukura eyed each of them, uninterested. Komaeda once again broke out into a laughing fit and held onto him tighter, desperately; he ended up choking. He knew it had nothing to do with their current situation.  
     A boy stepped out of the seemingly same-faced crowd of grunts to look at them. Kamukura made eye contact with him. He was anxious, Kamukura could feel it. Light brown, messy hair; rabbit-wide brown eyes; a suit just like the others'; around 5'2".  A dreadfully boring existence; he couldn't pick out anything remotely interesting about the boy.  
     "Um...hi." The boy's voice wavered. He was weak, fragile; seemed terribly easy to bend. Easy to walk all over -- like he'd forgive you later if you did, to boot. Nothing the least bit special. Quite pathetic, really. He glanced briefly over his shoulder at the burning school building behind them. When he looked back, his eyes seemed a little lost.  
     "I'm...I'm Naegi Makoto, Branch 14 of Future Foundation. You are...Kamukura Izuru, right?" Kamukura decided complying wouldn't do any harm. He had nothing better to do.  
     "Correct." The Future Foundation members around them grew tense. All of them. Predictable.  
     "And...who is that with you?"  
     "Komaeda Nagito."  
     Naegi Makoto inhaled sharply, eyeing them both. "Ok... Thought so," he said. Kamukura noted with something akin to amusement that the boy clearly never thought he'd get so far in his search for the Remnants of Despair and did not have a next move planned out. "Um...we'd like you...to come with us." The boy was bold, it seemed. "I promise, we don't have ill intentions. I don't. You'll be safe, and...where I'm taking you, you'll get better." He meant "get better" as "recover from despair", he knew. Kamukura had no doubt that the boy was telling the truth. It did seem a bit odd, however. A pause of silence washed over them.  
     "Alright, um..." Naegi Makoto began again. "Can I ask..." he looked back at the school again.  "It was you two who did this, right?"  
     "False," Kamukura replied. "Only Nagito. I was not directly involved, I only watched it occur."  
     "Ok..." Naegi Makoto nodded. "Alright...that's ok. So he probably did...most of the other ones, too. We know what we're dealing with, now, I guess..." His voice got quieter at the last sentence. He was mistaken, however; they weren't in for much with the two of them. Komaeda was...obedient, so to speak; though dangerous, they didn't need to really worry. Not with Kamukura around, at least. For the most part.  
     "Where do you plan to take us?" Kamukura inquired.  
     "Oh, um. Jabberwock Island."  
     Kamukura digested this information. Jabberwock Island was abandoned. He could only assume that Naegi Makoto planned to leave all the Remnants of Despair there; contain them... That didn't sound right. There were pieces missing to the puzzle.  
     "And what do you plan to do to us there?"  
     "My friends and I, we..." he seemed to hesitate. "We've put together a simulation that you and the other Remnants of Despair will take some time in. You'll...you'll recover from despair inside the simulation."  It was vague, but enough information for Kamukura. He did not believe in the reliability of the so called "simulation" very much, though.  
     "I see."  
     "So...you'll come with us?" He looked like he was bracing to be punched.  Kamukura blinked at him. He could feel Komaeda's hands still twisted in his shirt; the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Perhaps it was time to take a break.  
     "Sure."  
     Every employee present and Naegi Makoto himself seemed shocked by that response. Kamukura stood up, pulling Komaeda - whose legs seemed to not be functioning in that moment - with him.

     It was 1:11 a.m. and Kamukura stepped, with Naegi Makoto and Komaeda, into one of the many helicopters that was sitting in front of the building. He wanted to never see another fire again, but he felt there was still another to come.

     He could only hope it would be as magnificent as this one.  It probably wouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realizing how all over the place this is makes my head spin tbh


	4. "I had a bad dream" & "You smell like a wet dog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompts #2 & #3  
>   
> these are SUPER short but anyway its oumasai; i only wrote them bc it was requested. they're also a few months old, at the least. i forgot i wrote them

“I had a bad dream again.”  
At first, when Kokichi shook him awake saying that, Shuichi thought it was a lie, like the last time. Or maybe Kokichi lied about lying that time, who knows.  
“Kokichi,” Shuichi groans, sitting up in bed. “Seriously, can’t tricks wait until morning…?” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the black-haired looks over at his boyfriend, who’s sitting cross legged beside him. Kokichi looks to be on the brink of tears, eyes wide as if he’d seen a ghost and glossy. He also has his hands folded in his lap. Shuichi notes that said hands are trembling slightly and pauses. Kokichi seems genuinely spooked; it’s not an act, Shuichi can read him easily. Well, anyone would probably be able to see that clearly here, really. The detective briefly wonders what the dream had been about, to leave the boy in such a state.  
“Wow, Shuichi is so cruel!” Kokichi tries for a pout, but he’s still trembling and teary-eyed. “Thinking I’d lie to him. I’d never lie to my– beloved Shuichi!” His words are slightly broken up. He’s trying to act through the fear, it’s painfully obvious. Shuichi frowns and pulls him to his chest in a hug. Kokichi sniffles harshly, not yet hugging him back.  
“I’m sorry,” Shuichi says, not about him being “cruel” but rather for Kokichi’s nightmare. “Do you want to talk about it?” he tries. He feels Kokichi shake his head against his shoulder. Then, he puts his own arms around the other – and he hold on tight, nails digging into him. Shuichi winces at the slight sting but doesn’t complain. Instead, he sighs quietly and holds Kokichi tighter in response. The latter must feel safer like that, because he relaxes a little in his boyfriend’s arms.  
“I’m right here, ok?” Shuichi doesn’t know what happened in Kokichi’s nightmare, but he can make some guesses based on how tightly he’s being held. The purple-haired nods against his shoulder this time, then nuzzles closer to Shuichi. “I love you,” the young detective adds.  
Kokichi grips him with fierce intensity again, then replies, “I love you, too.” The words come out muffled against the fabric of Shuichi’s shirt, and he thinks that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere than here – comforting his boyfriend at 4 in the morning, getting tears on his shirt and the breath being squeezed out of him.

—————

“You smell like a wet dog.”  
Shuichi was blunt about it. Kokichi had come home out of the rain (and it was raining quite hard that day), and was positively soaked. So much for telling him to bring an umbrella to work.  
He stood on the welcome mat at the door of their house with water pouring off of him in steady streams, and there was no way that Shuichi was letting the purple-haired boy any further inside without him drying off first.  
“Aw, Shuichi, you’re so mean!” Kokichi cries. “And to think, we had a bonding moment just last night–!”  
“I don’t care what you have to say, you are not coming any further inside until I get you a towel and you dry off with. Or two.” Shuichi holds out his hand to the boy to tell him not to walk forward, a silent warning. Ouma makes a “hmph!” sound and stomps on the floor like a damned child. Unsurprisingly, a considerable amount of water splashes off of him with the movement.  
“Stay here,” Shuichi orders, them runs off to get a towel.  
When he returns, Kokichi is shockingly still standing where he was told to, albeit with his arms crossed over his chest and with a pout on this face. The streams of water coming off of him has lessened to droplets. It’s kind of comical, really, seeing his boyfriend like that, and Shuichi can’t help but laugh.  
“Heeeey!” Kokichi cries, though there’s no anger in the word. “Shuichi is laughing at me?!”  
He goes to run forward and Shuichi, still laughing, yells,  
“No! You’ll get everything wet!”  
“Too bad! That’s what you get for laughing!” Kokichi yells back, and throws himself at the other, hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
“Stop!” Shuichi practically wails, trying to shove him off. “You’re soaked! And you stink!”

In the end, they both ended up like wet dogs, since Kokichi pulled Shuichi out into the rain. The detective was mad then, but it was nothing compared to how angry he was a few days later when, lo and behold, he caught a nasty cold. Well, at least Kokichi had to take care of him.


End file.
